


狼顾

by belovedhuanandherstand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhuanandherstand/pseuds/belovedhuanandherstand





	狼顾

轰隆一声巨响，雷电劈开漆黑的夜幕。

瓢泼大雨急打在玻璃窗上，印出一整片濡湿的水迹，那声音却被厚重下垂的窗帘全数阻隔，透不进点着温暖灯光的屋内半点。

与窗外的疾风骤雨形成鲜明对比的是这灯火熏然的室内。水晶灯在吊顶上高悬，那光线却并不来自华丽的吊灯，而是书桌上一盏半亮不亮的台灯。整墙书架的玻璃门也好，角落里用名贵宝石水晶镶嵌的大理石地球仪也好，都在这些微暧昧的灯光下细细地闪着光。

男人正在信纸末端，用钢笔写下“Erwin Smith”的落款。

写完他放下钢笔，轻轻对着未干的黑色墨迹吹了口气，随即端详起这封用词恳切、语气恭敬的邀请信。他的面部轮廓深刻，鼻梁高挺而眼窝深邃，唯独上唇锋利而薄，连微微弯起唇角微笑的样子都让人感到不寒而栗。男人似乎对自己的作品相当满意，欣赏了一下之后才将信纸折起来，塞进了信封里。

豪雨仍在继续，轰隆隆的淹没了所有的声音。闪电再次让屋内诡异地亮了一亮。正在这时，男人突然似有所感地站起身，右手悄悄摸到了桌子下面。

下一秒，书房玻璃窗“哗啦”一声爆裂，一个黑色的人影裹挟着腥湿的雨水撞了进来！

冷风挟着寒雨霎时涌入，激得水晶灯哗啦啦地剧烈摇晃。那黑色的人影喘息着站起身，湿透的衣服紧紧裹在身体上，勾勒出劲瘦利落的身形；雨水从他身上淌到地毯上，浸透了深色的一片。然而他刚抬起头与房间的主人打个照面，就发现自己已经被黑洞洞的枪口对上。

“你最好别动。”埃尔文冷冷地道。他举枪的手很稳，一看就知道是受过专业训练的。

不速之客举起双手。借着不怎么明亮的灯光，埃尔文却眼尖地看到对方手上未来得及被雨水冲刷干净的血迹。

“嘿，放松，放松，”那人一边喘息着一边笑道，极力让自己的声音听起来无害，“别这样，我只是一个被追杀到走投无路的可怜人而已。”

“你应该知道这里是什么地方，如果没有可以说服我的理由，半分钟之后我的地毯就会被你的脑浆弄脏了。”埃尔文不为所动。仿佛是响应他的话似的，被打破的窗户外传来了嘈杂的大声呼喝和脚步声，紧闭的书房大门也被敲得砰砰响：“先生！先生您在里面吗！”

“——我在。”

“罗斯监狱有犯人逃跑，方向正对着这里！先生请开门！我们需要确认您的安全！”

——犯人。埃尔文几不可见地挑了挑眉——那是他对一件事感兴趣的征兆。罗斯监狱不是一般监狱，里面关着的都是政治犯，绝大多数都是脑满肠肥的各部官员们。他让保镖在门外守着，随即再次将注意力集中到这位逃犯先生身上。

“没办法啊，我们尊敬的首相大人对奥德社又信又怕，想让我死在那里，我只有逃了出来。”

闪电再次短暂地照亮了室内——借着那一秒的白光，埃尔文终于看清了对方的脸——黑发被淋得透湿，刘海一绺绺地粘在额头上，衬得皮肤呈现出惊心动魄的苍白，甚至有些艳丽的味道；但他在水汽氤氲中的双眼却如同野狼一样灼灼发亮，狼狈却丝毫不惧地对视着自己！

然而常年的政治斗争让埃尔文思维极快，这惊艳的一瞥也只让他停顿了一秒，便又回到了更应该关注的问题上：“你是谁？”

黑发男人笑了：“正式自我介绍一下。利威尔·阿克曼，奥德社二把手，”

“很高兴与您见面，在野党领袖……史密斯大人。”

他将“在野党”几个字咬得很深。埃尔文的眸色暗了下去。

 

国内最大的黑帮奥德社二把手越狱潜逃的消息，在第二天的早报政治版占了头条。奥德社鱼龙混杂，而他们的二把手是个杀人不眨眼的、彻头彻尾的暴徒——临近政府换届，各方都相当敏感，闻此消息后颇有些风声鹤唳的味道。头条的主人公却轻轻松松地穿着崭新的白衬衣黑西裤，端着热茶坐在在野党领袖家中的书房内。

“昨晚睡得好么？”埃尔文在书桌前坐下，随口问道。

“好得很，不过昨晚睡不好的人应该挺多。”利威尔在他对面翘起了二郎腿，猖狂地笑道。

埃尔文不置可否，只道：“雷伊斯不会就这么善罢甘休的。不能为我所用者则必抹杀，是最基本的政治规则。现在离换届还有一个月不到，如果真的如你所说，奥德社一把手投入雷伊斯麾下，而帮内包括你在内的其他首领都持反对态度的话——你觉得会怎样？”

利威尔眯着眼望着他。他知道这个男人问出问题的时候，内心已经有了判断。但他顿了顿，还是开口道：“雷伊斯对奥德社有很强的依赖，这几年里奥德社帮他做了不少他‘不方便’的事。老大又是个独裁者，如果我是雷伊斯，我一定会不惜一切代价帮助老大取得奥德社内部的绝对控制权，能以血为谏最好不过。”他勾起唇角露出讽刺的弧度，若有所思地抬起绑着绷带的右手看了看，“顺我者昌逆我者亡……再简单不过的道理了。”

他这样坐着的时候，明明没有动，却让人觉得仿佛是一匹蓄势待发的狼：凶狠狡诈，一击必杀。埃尔文的目光从他被西装裤裹着的小腿线条上扫过，淡淡地“嗯”了一声，手指敲了敲桌子：“除了你逃出来外，奥德社还有两个首领在罗斯监狱里。剩下一个在外面的，却算不上站在你们一边。也就是说，对于奥德社而言，现在站在你这一边的只有你一个了——怎么样，有什么想法么？”

他总结着这些的时候语气轻松，甚至微微笑着，轻飘飘抛出问题的时候似乎还心情很好的样子。利威尔将茶杯搁到桌上，用两只胳膊撑着桌沿，微微弯下腰凝视着他：“当然有。”

从埃尔文的角度可以看到男人分明的锁骨，脖子上挂着的项链吊坠因为倾身而轻轻摇晃。向上是纤细的脖子和脆弱的喉结，削尖的下巴；他的目光最终停留在对方淡色而泛着微润水光的唇上。

“我也知道你想要什么，”那嘴唇张张合合，仿佛恶魔低诱的声音不断吐露出来，“其实这个问题我们昨晚已经讨论过了不是吗？我现在就可以把那件事告诉你——一周后在首都剧场举办的慈善晚宴，其实是由奥德社主持的、一年一度的黑道交易盛会……各大帮派云集，而老大一定会出现。”

埃尔文低低地笑了出来，不知道是笑这粉饰门面的慈善还是从天而降的大好机会。他向后靠坐，双手交叉，打量着恶魔的脸微笑道：“正巧，我给尊敬的首相大人递了邀请函，告诉他流落在外的国宝‘希斯特里亚之冠’将在晚宴上被拍卖，恳请他出席晚宴……”

恶魔的嘴角咧成了邪恶的弧度：“先发制人，我喜欢，”

“合作愉快，我亲爱的新任首相先生。”

 

年度慈善晚宴表面上是由国内最大的慈善组织“玫瑰十字慈善会”主办、并得到了社会各界热情支持与一致叫好的慈善活动。晚宴由两部分组成，先是拍卖会，后是宴请宾客。这样一场晚宴，无论是对于塑造公众形象，还是于拓展人脉关系，都是极佳的机会，因此十多年来有越来越多的商政界名流争相参加。晚宴甚至得到了官方的支持，近几年官媒的报道也日渐增多。

不过若是有人仔细搜索“玫瑰十字慈善会”的董事长资料，就会发现这位董事长和最大黑帮奥德社的三把手竟然长得一模一样。

实际上，名流云集的慈善晚宴只是这场盛大狂欢的一部分——对于黑道而言，它有个更贴切的名字叫做“日宴”。与此相对的自然也有“夜宴”：那是总是又讽刺又猖狂地和日宴背对着背举办的，黑帮们的聚会。

参加日宴的大多数人从不知道，在与他们一墙之隔的地方，有一群人正进行着最黑暗肮脏的交易；更不知道自己交换宝物花出去的巨款，最后到底填饱了谁的钱囊。

——首相大人自然是不属于这个“大多数”的。到了这个地位，与黑帮的许多事情也就成了心照不宣。作为政治领袖，雷伊斯在之前的任期里从未出现在慈善晚宴中，美其名曰“避嫌”；而今年，他的心却动摇了。

来自“玫瑰十字慈善会”的邀请函就躺在他的桌上。十多年前流落失踪的国宝重现于世，主办方因此特邀首相大人发表致辞。若是能将国宝拍下，并以个人名义捐献给国家就更好了，他想。王室日渐衰颓，已经引起了相当一部分的旧贵族的不满，此举不仅能够赢得旧贵族们的好感，于政治声誉而言也是锦上添花的一笔，在换届的节骨眼上无疑是一剂强心针。

于是周六晚七点，当首相大人的专用车驾停在首都剧场门口时，顿时让剧场内外的所有人安静了下来。

当车门打开，雷伊斯风度翩翩地走下车来时，人们情不自禁地鼓起掌来！

埃尔文同样一身笔挺礼服，站在不显眼处望着雷伊斯春风得意的模样，稍稍偏了偏头，嘴唇动了动：“雷伊斯已经到了。”

耳朵里的小东西传来利威尔的声音：“明白，我已经搞定老大，马上过去。”

埃尔文的几不可见地弯了弯唇角——假使有人能发觉那是个锁定猎物时志在必得的笑容，他一定会感到不寒而栗。金发男人随手端了杯酒，目光在场内随意扫了一下，朝着一位神情严肃的绅士走了过去。

“检察长大人，”在出声之前埃尔文已经将笑容调整到了最合适的角度，他举了举酒杯，“您能过来真是太好了。”

“史密斯先生，”那位十分严肃的先生礼貌地点了点头，一丝不苟道，“无论举报者是谁、举报的是谁，接到举报查清事实，这是我的职责。您谬赞了。”

二人寒暄了几句，忽然听得首相大人所在之处传来一阵惊呼。

检察长敏锐地转过头去，正见一个小个子青年穿过人群，走到被保镖环护着的首相跟前，热情道：“首相大人，没想到您真的来了！真是不胜荣幸！”

检察长瞳孔骤缩！

如果不是因为注意力被那个小个子全部吸引了，他一定能注意到身旁的埃尔文露出的意味深长的笑容——但此刻，他的目光死死钉在了那小个子身上。

那分明是一周前越狱的奥德社二把手，利威尔·阿克曼！

他为什么会出现在这里？！

只听那小个子朗声道：“我们已经按照您的吩咐，将‘那件东西’带过来了……感谢您的慷慨，国民们一定会永远记得您的功劳！”

首相一副见了鬼的表情，那表情先是惊恐，随即他很快镇定下来，怒斥道：“满口胡言！‘希斯特里亚之冠’怎么会交给你们？！”

话音刚落，人们却全都倏然色变！

“希斯特里亚之冠？！”

“皇室之冠回来了？”

“怎么回事，希斯特里亚之冠居然出现在了这里？！”

“是首相大人示意的？”

“首相原来知道皇室之冠在哪吗？”

“……”

震惊之余，议论纷纷的猜测顿时嗡嗡地响了起来！雷伊斯立即发觉自己被人黑了，那份邀请函上应该根本没有希斯特里亚之冠的！面对纷纷议论，他一时竟然语塞，而对面衣着光鲜的暴徒却露出一副无辜的疑惑表情：

“哎？我们的确只是受托将国宝带回，不过这件事是经过您同意的呀……那边的人说已经跟你打过招呼了。”

那一刻其实非常混乱，如果将时间拉长，就能看见同一时间里，对峙着的雷伊斯和利威尔一个气场骇人，另一个却丝毫无畏；在场的一些媒体已经举起相机，闪光灯相继闪过；检察长正推开人群大步挤进去；而他身后的埃尔文却没有移动，只将酒杯递到唇边抿了一口，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着那个方向。

“警卫！一个在逃犯居然被放了进来，你们是怎么做工作的？！要做什么还需要我教吗？！”首相蓦然暴喝，久居上位者的气势一放，顿时镇住了在场的大多数人。厅内保安终于反应过来，就要上前去拿住利威尔；后者却悠然道：“首相大人，您不解释一下吗？”

“我没必要对一个在逃犯的胡言乱语作出解释。”首相冷冷道。

此话一出，风向再变。然而另一个声音不合时宜地响起：“很抱歉首相大人，您涉嫌勾结罪犯，危害国家安全，请您配合调查，跟我走一趟吧。”

雷伊斯面色阴沉地与检察长对上了视线。埃尔文静静地看着，仿佛冷眼旁观一场闹剧，眼底却燃烧着黑色的火焰。直到当他看见一个人急匆匆跑来，附到首相耳边低语了几句时——他转身离开了。

 

一周之内，风云剧变。

先是现任首相雷伊斯在慈善晚宴上被曝与黑帮勾结，检察院调查后果然在其宅邸找到大量证据，雷伊斯的声誉因此一落千丈，政治生涯提前宣告完结；后是检察院联合警方雷霆出击，顺藤摸瓜重击奥德社为首的一批黑帮，逮捕其一把手和二把手，黑道势力即将面临重新洗牌；唯一值得高兴的大概就是希斯特里亚之冠重返国土了。

书房内点着灯，温暖的灯光洒在一应陈设上，柔柔地蒙着一层纱一般。埃尔文提笔改了就职演讲稿中的几个文法，念了一遍，又觉得不顺口，正考虑应如何遣词时，房门被敲响了。

他顿住了动作，随后放下稿纸，稳了稳突然升起的小期待，沉声道：“进来。”

房门打开，小个子青年走了进来，那门随即在他身后关上了。

“瘦了点。”埃尔文打量了他一下，而后评价道。

青年没有回答，他倏然暴起，下一秒就以不可思议的速度冲了过来；埃尔文甚至没看到他是怎么翻过书桌的，自己就被揪着领子压在椅子里！

“混蛋……”利威尔咬牙切齿道，愤怒的喘息喷洒在埃尔文脸上，“你早就算好了是不是？！”

奥德社一把手死在了监狱里；跟他一起进去的利威尔虽然好吃好喝地住了一阵子，出来后却发现帮内早已形成了新的势力构架，而他却被定性为背叛者，早就失去了在帮内的任何地位！

埃尔文却不恼，甚至带着欣赏的目光打量着对方愤怒的脸：“我遵守了约定，将奥德社带回不受任何势力控制的独立道路上去，这没有任何问题，”他伸出手，温和却不容抗拒地扣住了对方的后脑勺，“而你，该是属于我的。”

“你……！”

埃尔文按着他的脑袋迎向自己，随即将双唇覆了上去。

 

跟男人接吻的感觉和亲吻女性时的实在太不一样了。

那是没有丝毫顾忌与怜惜，凶狠甚至残暴地，纯粹地相互蹂躏。兴许是因为这样的缘故，利威尔被强烈的刺激烧断了思维，等反应过来的时候已经被按在桌上，而对方正凭借着体型优势牢牢压着自己，一手正将自己的裤子扒下去。

埃尔文的动作很快，精准而不显急躁，一看就是个中老手。只是私处突然袒露在空气中的感觉太过诡异，双手被反压在身后、两腿之间被迫夹着对方大腿的姿势也是十足的危险信号，利威尔就算是神智再混乱不清也无法忽略，顿时挣扎了起来。

习惯于搏斗的身体无论是力量还是灵活性都非常优秀，但埃尔文还是轻松将他压下去了——深谙对方身体弱点的男人只伸手在利威尔半勃起的性器上不轻不重地揉了一把，后者就惊喘着弓起了脊背软下了腰。

薄薄的白衬衫下肌肉的形状非常漂亮，埃尔文顺手扒了它，并用衬衣绞住了利威尔的双手。然后就可以肆无忌惮地享用了——他伸手在光滑细腻的脊背上大力揉过，一直揉到腰窝，在利威尔急切又诱人的喘息声中将一根手指压进了秘处。

顿时强烈的疼痛让利威尔绷紧了全身的肌肉，抬起腿朝后狠狠踢过去！

可埃尔文却像是早有准备似的，稍稍侧身让了让之后，就将整根手指都送了进去。

“……狗娘养的！出去！”利威尔的冷汗顺着额角往下流，疼痛让他刚刚硬起来的性器又软下去了。他低吼了一句，粗俗不堪的怒骂却并没有让埃尔文做出什么反应。男人又抽动了几下手指，发现实在是太过干涩紧致之后才“啧”了一声，抽出手指翻找起抽屉来。

利威尔上半身趴在桌上，努力偏过头去望他的动作——于是看见埃尔文从抽屉里找出了一瓶润滑剂。

“混账……你是不是一早就计划好了要上老子？！”

埃尔文正拧开瓶盖将液体倒在手上，闻言很是好笑般地瞥了他一眼：“凡事谋定而后动，有什么不对的吗？你可是自己撞进我家来的。”说着他将满手的润滑剂在对方的大腿根和会阴处整片抹开，再带到后穴里抽弄起来。利威尔简直五雷轰顶，连屁股里的诡异感觉都忘记了：

“你从那个时候就……？！”

“是啊，我一直是这样的人，你不知道吗？”有了润滑后扩张工作顺利多了，埃尔文的手指在火热缩紧的肠道里咕叽咕叽地进出，甚至耐心地解释道，“所有的事情都是事先计划好的，我绝不会让行动建立在概率事件上。打个比方，你以为检察长为什么会在慈善晚宴上当众向雷伊斯发难？”

没有等利威尔的回答，他径自给出了答案：“因为是我给他写了信，邀请他参加晚宴；而我曾经救过他的儿子，因此他出现在晚宴上时就已经表明了立场了。所有人的行动和反应都在我的控制范围内，明白吗？”

利威尔抿着唇，胸中已然升起一股寒意；现在才意识到对方是个有着变态般控制欲的家伙是不是已经为时太晚？

然而埃尔文没有给他多余的思考时间，抽出手指并用手把他的屁股掰开，将早已硬了多时的性器插了进去。

男人的性器是比手指富有侵略性得多的存在，肠道顿时被撑开到极限，每一个褶皱都可怜兮兮地被迫展开；利威尔无法抑制地仰起头，从喉咙里逸出一声低鸣，随即恐惧地发现对方仍在不断深入！

那感觉说不上好，但却非常刺激，刺激得利威尔不自主地轻颤起来，肠道痉挛着绞紧；他动了动手腕，深吸了一口气，哑声道：“松开……”嗓音非常催情，埃尔文顿时更硬了，把胯又往前送了送，解开了对方手上的衬衫。

利威尔终于松了口气，将双手撑在桌面上；埃尔文进到底之后，便握着他的腰缓缓抽送起来。

初次使用的后穴极度热情，光滑的皮肉是肖想过很多次的美妙，埃尔文抽插的频率越来越快，没一会儿肉体相互碰撞、并混着粘腻水声的声响便占据了两个人的耳朵。利威尔的腰软下去了，手也撑不住，整个人颤抖着趴到了桌上；于是方便了埃尔文抬起他一条腿，摆成一个兽类交媾的姿势。

“舒服吗？”他俯下身去咬利威尔后颈的皮肉，在对方耳边呼着气。

利威尔没法回答，他忙于呼吸，一张口就是混乱的喘息呻吟。

“我知道的，”埃尔文胯下不停，俯在他耳边低低地笑，“就像刚才，如果你真的想走的话，你是完全有能力离开的……但你没有，我知道你不会，”

“因为你喜欢，不是吗？”

“呜……！”利威尔瞳孔骤缩，他浑身颤抖，被从黑暗中拎出来、剥得精光暴露在人前的快感轻易将他推上了高潮。


End file.
